Moments in Time
by SincerelyChristina
Summary: Moments in Time is a story of moments in Harry and Hermione's lives. It only takes one moment to change the course of time. HarryxHermione Rated M for content. :Temp Hiatus Read Latest Chapter for Details:
1. First Year

AN: Yes, yes I know. 'Christina why are you writing another story when you have another one?' Well you see...I love Harry Potter :P Also this has been on my mind for awhile too. Now let me make this clear, this story is not going to be a long one. 1 chapter for each year, so 7 chapter plus an epilogue. Rules of Life will be my main priority, however I will be updating this as well. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. Only thing that belongs to me is the plot, and Angie.

* * *

Chapter 01: One Moment At A Time

They were running, heading towards the bathrooms to get her. How could he be so stupid? Of course she'd be in the bathroom crying her eyes out after what his idiot friend of a said about her. And now a troll was loose in the school! If something happened to the girl, he would blame himself, after all he should have stood up to her.

"Harry slow down! We should just get a professor! It's just Granger after all," he heard a voice call from behind him. Stopping, the boy called 'Harry' turned his head to the other, a sneer on his face. "Then go back to the common room. We are the ones who put her in this mess because of your stupid comment about her not having any friends! And I did nothing to defend her." His voice was fierce, a fire burning in his eyes that his friend had never seen before. Why did he care about this bushy-haired girl anyway? Harry was his friend, not hers!

"Can we at least get a Professor?" The unnamed boy asked, no pleaded.

"Sure, go right ahead. However, I am going to go get Hermione, Ron. And then I'm going to apologize to her for not sticking up for her, especially since she's my friend." Harry spoke, turning away from the shell-shocked first year, sprinting back down the path he was on. He heard a sigh from behind him, before the sounds of feet following him. Harry shook his head.

* * *

Wiping the tears from her face, the young first year girl stood in front of the mirror in the bathrooms. Turning on the water, she quickly splashed her face some before wiping it all away. She looked at herself. Bushy hair, larger front teeth than normal, brown boring eyes-red from the crying she had done, and pale clammy colored skin. She shook as another breakdown threatened to intrude on her, a hiccup escaping her lips.

That stupid ginger was right. She had no friends. Honestly who would want to be friends with her anyway? Even before Hogwarts she didn't have friends. Just bullies. Lots and lots of bullies...

_BOOM!_

Freezing, the girl listened to another sound that seemed to shutter the walls of the old castle around her. Turning slowly towards the door, her mouth opening in a silent scream at the sight before her. A troll, a live and breathing troll. Cowering in the corner of the bathroom, she let out an ear-piercing scream, causing the troll to notice her for the first time. She slapped her hands on her mouth in horror, not understanding why she just did that.

* * *

Sliding around the next corner, Harry froze in shock, Ron right behind him. Before them stood a troll, it's stench reaching them all the way across the corridor. Grabbing the green-eyed boy, Ron pulled him out of eye-sight of the foul-smelling troll.

"Ron let me go! I need to get Hermione! She's in that bathroom," Harry said, trying to shove the boy away.

"I get that, Harry, but let's think first shall we? How are two first years going to beat a troll?" Ron replied exasperatingly. Harry eyed the boy in front of him. Ron had a point, they couldn't beat a troll. Sighing he nodded his head in consent.

"Besides there are hundreds of bathrooms. I highly doubt Hermione is in-" His lecture was cut off by an ear-piercing scream penetrating both the boys ears. Staring at each other they both realized in an instant that Hermione was indeed in that bathroom. The one that the troll had just gone into. "Ron..." Harry warned, his tone showing exactly what he was about to do.

"Urgh fine. Let's go," Ron all but groaned. Taking off the two boys quickly sprinted to the bathroom, opening the door just to see the troll wave his club, smashing the sinks causing the girl in the bathroom to run towards the stalls. In a sweeping motion the troll knocked those too. In a reckless moment, Harry knew what he had to do. Jumping up, the boy latched his arms arm the trolls neck.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had done it. Gotten away at least. Now as the rest of their house slept away in their beds, Harry crawled out of his own making his way down to the common room. He curled up on the couch, staring into the fire. He didn't notice as another sound of footsteps came down the staircase-this one from the girl's side. Nor did he notice as said person sat next to him, throwing a blanket over them both. When he finally seemed to snap from his thoughts, he turned to look at the girl beside him, a smile drawing on to his features.

"I didn't want to pull you from your thoughts," Her voice was quiet, however held a wisdom in it, even if she was a first year much like himself.

"That's alright, Hermione. What brings you down here at this hour?" Harry replied to the girl, curiosity showing in his eyes. The girl looked at him then, her own chocolate brown eyes meeting his, both seeming to be entranced. Hours, no years, seemed to pass by the two-even if it was only seconds, before the girl turned away a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Couldn't sleep..." She spoke, quiet still so as not to wake anyone. Harry nodded his head in understanding, after all it was why he was down there as well.

"Hermione...I just wanted to apologize for earlier. For not sticking up for you, ya know? Especially because you do have a friend. You have me...if you want that is," He finished quickly turning away from the girl, regretting his words. She probably didn't want to be friends with him, especially when his supposed best friend was the one that took to taunting her on a daily basis.

"R-Really, Harry? Of course I want to be friends!" Hermione stuttered, before a huge smile came to her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around the shell-shocked boys, forgetting her earlier embarrassment. Harry sat there in shock, unsure of what to do, for a minute for slowly wrapping his arms around the girl in question-hugging her back. He had realized, with a start, that he had never been hugged before. At least not that he could remember...

_The two had stayed up late into the night, talking about anything that came to them. Eventually they both needed sleep, however, and decided to call it a night. They made plans to meet again, the next night, once everyone had gone to sleep. Both fell into their beds, smiles on their faces as they realized they both had made a friend that day._

* * *

The year had gone by in much of a blur, and everything they had done led up to this moment. Harry and Hermione stood facing each other, each holding a vial in their hand. One would take them through the fire leading to Professor Snape. The other..back to their unconscious friend. "Hermione, once you get through you need to get Ron to the infirmary. Find a Professor, any Professor, and tell them what's happened." Harry said, a fire in his eyes, that Hermione only saw when he was defending his friend or passionate about something.

"Harry, promise me you'll be safe. Harry you have to promise me!" Hermione said, tears threatening to fall. Harry looked at the girl before him, and his features softened. He drew a hand out to caress her cheek.

"I promise, Hermione, that I will be safe. Please, get a Professor. I don't want to see you hurt," He said softly. Hermione looked at Harry, a softness in her eyes before she nodded her head. Harry's arms were suddenly around her, shocking Hermione, but making her happy nonetheless as she hugged the boy back. Sure they had hugged-usually in the privacy of their nightly chats- but it was always Hermione who initiated it. Relaxing into her friends embrace, Hermione sighed closing her eyes.

The two finally pulled away from each other, Hermione looking at her best friend. She watched as he walked towards the flames that would take him to the next room, before calling out to him. "Harry!" Said boy turned to look at the girl, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I...you're the best person I've ever met. And my best friend. I-," She broke off, looking down," I just wanted you to know." Looking up, she was frozen by the face that Harry had. She had expected him to laugh at her, anything but the look he was giving her then. A smile was on his face, and not the one a person normally got from the boy-who-lived, but a sweet, genuine one. One that lit up even into his eyes. "You're my best friend too Hermione. And don't let anyone tell you different. I'll see you soon okay?"

Hearing those words, Hermione couldn't help but smile and nod her head. Walking towards the door they had come through, Hermione and Harry gave each other one last glance before drinking the vials and walking through the doors.

* * *

Gryffindor had won the House Cup! Clapping their hands and cheering, Harry and Hermione gave each other a knowing look before digging into the End of the Year Feast much like their friends Neville and Ron. No one seemed to notice a soft glow that surrounded both Harry and Hermione as they all talked and laughed.

The bond that had been slowly growing through-out the year seemed to finally set itself, a magic all itself. It was just another moment in time, but a moment nonetheless. Where this bond would take them, was left up to them-even if they didn't realize they had it.

* * *

Eyes looked down at the scene before them, a smile on the person's face. It seemed that things were going along according to how it was willed. Looking over to the two that stood next to the person, the child-like girl smiled. "Harry is in safe hands, even if he does have to go back to those vile people." She said, her voice like a bell. Turning to look at the couple next to her, she nodded her head.

The redhead-with eyes much like young Harry's stared at her nodding her head. "Keep him safe, Angie. Please," She asked softly. The man that stood next to her, rested his arms around his wife's arms nodding his head in agreement. "Of course, Lily. James. I will do whatever I can to protect him."

* * *

AN: Read, Review, Let me know what you think! :D See you guys again soon!

-Christina


	2. Second Year Part I

Wow, thank you guys for the reviews! And as one reviewer suggested-Man of Constant Sorrow- I have decided that I will be doing each year in two parts-sometimes three depending on the year. And so now I bring you the Second Year-Part 1.

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to one-J.K Rowling.

PS-All bold is directly quoted from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 02: The Chamber of Secrets Part I

They hadn't had a moment alone since their last night at Hogwarts their first year. Not even when they had met up in Diagon Alley had they really had a 'moment of peace,' at least that's how he saw it. He had missed Hermione, and after finding out that she had in fact been mailing him all summer, when he thought she hadn't, made him feel loads better. So when all had fallen asleep after the start of term feast, Harry found himself once again crawling out of his bed and tip-toeing down the stairs of the Boy's Dormitory. He didn't notice Neville stir, and sleepily look at him.

Finally downstairs, disappointment showed in his eyes when she wasn't down there waiting. Looking around, he gave a sigh and went to go sit on the couch, resting his head on the armrest. The fire from the fireplace danced before his eyes as the minutes went by, still with no sign of his bushy-haired friend. Biting his lip, he wondered if maybe she was upset with him, after all he and Ron had gotten into a lot of trouble-and the term hadn't even started yet! Wrapping his arms around himself, Harry stared into the flames-wishing, hoping that his friend would come down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.

A few minutes passed before he heard it. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Turning towards the stairs expectantly, Harry waited for Hermione to come down. Except she didn't. The footsteps he had heard were from Neville. Disappointment flashed in his eyes, before quickly turning to curiosity. "Neville? What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I heard you leave...I wanted to see if you were okay," Neville explained. Harry nodded in understanding as his friend moved to stand in front of him. Harry only looked at him. "So...are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah...I'm fine, Neville. Thank you though. I was just..." Harry paused. How could he explain to his friend that he was waiting for Hermione? This was their secret, and just once he wanted something that was just for himself. Biting his lip, he glanced once more to the stairs of the girl's dormitory, before giving his full attention to the boy in front of him. "I was just thinking is all. I can't sleep. Sorry for waking you up," He finally said, guilty for lying to his friend. Neville looked at him, as if contemplating believing him or not, before finally nodding his head. "Alright, Harry. Well I'm heading back to bed. I'll see you in the morning," He said quietly. Harry bid his friend goodnight, watching as the boy tread up the stairs and into the room they shared with Ron, Dean, and Seamus.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry glanced again at the stairs where Hermione usually came from, before relaxing in his spot. She would come down, she had to. Right?

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning, a feeling of guilt settling in her stomach. She was supposed to do something, but what was it? Biting her lip in anxiousness, she quietly slipped out of her bed and into the bathrooms with her uniform and wand. Turning on the water in one of the shower stalls, she stripped out of her pajamas, before stepping in-trying to remember what it was she was supposed to do.

Her morning routine was nearly finished when it hit her. Freezing at her appearance in the mirror, her eyes widened in shock and horror. How could she forget!? This was something that she and Harry did every night, and knowing Harry he had probably stayed up waiting for her to show-except she never had. Quickly spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth, she finished up her morning routine, before rushing back to the room she shared with a few other second year girls, throwing her clothes in the dirty hamper, and grabbing her book bag.

Quietly exiting the room, she ran downstairs, trying to figure out how she would apologize to her best friend-because she would, there was no doubt about that. Thanking the gods that she was an early-riser, Hermione looked around the common room, before her eyes hit that small body that lay asleep on the couch. Guilt hit her once again, once she realized who it was. Kneeling down beside the sleeping boy, she gently shook him-to wake him up. "Harry, it's time to get up." She whispered softly.

As he began to stir, Hermione bit her lip again, waiting for him to realize where he was. Sleepy green-eyes opened to stare into her own brown, before looking around. Sitting up quickly, Harry groaned, trying to remember when he had fallen asleep. Looking at his friend, Hermione could see the sadness shine in his eyes for a moment, before quickly disappearing. "I fell asleep waiting last night...You...you never showed," He said quietly, his voice breaking a little. Hermione hugged her best friend close to her in apology.

"I know, Harry. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I was just so tired last night, that I forgot. I promise it won't happen again." She whispered. She could feel her friend wrap his arms around her in return before pulling away.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked. Hermione gave him a look that spoke for itself- _Why would I be angry?_

"Because Ron and I didn't catch the train in time...and we got in trouble before the term even started," He explained. Realization dawned the brunette's face, before she nodded.

"I'll be honest, I was upset that you got in trouble. I was more grateful that you were okay though. You don't know how worried I was when you didn't show up on the train yesterday. I thought...I don't know what I was thinking. I was just worried. Now go get dressed and we can go get breakfast together," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded his head, before standing up from the couch and hurrying up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Sighing, Hermione leaned back against the couch waiting for Harry to return.

* * *

Three second years stared at the sight before them. An almost inaudible gasp could be heard from the girl, as she stared at the cat that seemed dead. Subconsciously, she reached out to her two friends, her hand clasping with the green-eyed boy's own hand. "We need to get out of here," the ginger said, looking at his two friends. Brown met green, before they turned towards the ginger nodding their head in agreement. Just before they were about to leave, however, the sound of students could be heard. They were caught.

"**Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

**It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.**

Turning to glare that the blonde, Harry was about to snarl in response to his statement, however he was interrupted by the sound of another voice-that of Argus Filch.

"**My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.**

**And his popping eyes fell on Harry.**

"**You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"** he was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore appearing, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Argus," he said calmly. Said man turned to looked at Dumbledore, glaring and pointing towards Harry. "He killed my cat!" He screeched again. Shaking his head, Dumbledore stepped closer to the cat, in observation.

"No, my friend. Mrs. Norris' is not dead, simply petrified." He explained to the irritated man. Turning towards the students, he eyed them all before clapping his hands. "All prefects if you would please escort your houses' to their common rooms. If you would stay though, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger." He said. The three second years stayed standing where they were, two still holding hands in reassurance, as the rest of the students were led away by the Prefects.

Turning to look at the three, Albus' noticed the hands that were held together, a familiar sparkle in his eyes, before he spoke. "Now, if I may ask, what brought you three here this evening," He asked kindly. The three friends looked at each other, before the female spoke.

"We were coming up from Sir Nicholas' deathday party, Professor. Harry said he..." Here she paused looking to her green-eyed friend. Harry quickly cut in.

"I wasn't feeling well, Professor. So Hermione and Ron were going up to the common room with me, when we found this," He said hesitantly. How could one explain that they were hearing voices? Albus watched the three, looking each in the eye-as if he were staring straight into their soul- before nodding his head. "Alright then. Well I suggest you three head up to your common room." He suggested with a grandfatherly-smile. All three nodded their heads before turning and heading off in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the incident, and by now Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all decided to find out just who this 'Heir of Slytherin' was. Ron having detention, Harry and Hermione sat in the girl's bathroom as she worked on a potion that would help them learn the truth. Sitting next to her, Harry had a book open to a page titled 'Polyjuice Potion.' They worked together on the potion, though from what Hermione had told him it wouldn't be ready until Christmas.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind you staying for the Holidays, Hermione? I know how close you are with them," Harry asked his friend quietly.

"I told them that I wanted to spend the holidays with my best friend, and that I wanted to get some extra credit in. They understand, Harry. But thank you for your concern," Hermione replied easily, flashing a smile to the blushing preteen. He looked back down at the potion, before Hermione declared that they just had to wait a few more weeks and then it would be ready. He watched as she hid the cauldron in one of the stalls, before the two walked out of the bathroom together, before aimlessly walking the corridors. They had no destination in mind, but kept up a quiet conversation amongst themselves.

The potion was ready! Handing both Harry and Ron two muffins, Hermione once again explained the plan to her two friends. "You need to make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these. It has a sleeping potion in it." She said. The boys nodded their head, before Harry looked at his friend curiously.

"And you?" He asked. She smiled at his question before pulling out a vial that had some hair in it.

"I got this from Millicent Bullstrode when we were dueling. Now hurry!" She replied. The two boys nodded their heads before hurrying out of the bathroom. Hermione gave a sigh before looking into the mirror. Biting her lip, she looked down at the vial, feeling as if something bad was going to happen.

Giving another sigh, she walked over to where the potion sat, and stirred it cautiously, waiting for the two boys to return.

It didn't take long for them to return, and for all three to put each of their hairs in the potion. Looking at each other, they clinked their glasses and Ron's words, "Bottoms up!" before all three downed the potion. Putting her hand to her mouth, Hermione quickly ran into one of the stalls, forcing herself not to throw up the disgusting potion. Harry and Ron doing the same.

It didn't take long for the potion to work its magic, and before long both Harry and Ron looked like the Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione however...

Staring down at her hands in shock, she bit back a sob. She was a cat! Telling the boys to go on without her, she sat on the toilet, letting the tears fall from her face.

* * *

Curling up in the hospital wing, Hermione let out a sigh. It was night time, and instead of being in the common room with her friends, she was stuck here. Madam Promfrey had quickly been able to change the effects of the potion, Hermione claiming that it was a prank gone wrong, however she had decided to keep the girl for the night to make sure nothing happened. _Oh Harry..._ she thought to herself, as she wrapped her arms around herself. This would be the first night since the first night back that they wouldn't be able to sit in the common room like they did every night. Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall.

Hours seemed to pass, as Hermione silently cried. Then she heard something. Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest as she looked around, looking for where the sound came from. She bit her lip, hoping that whatever was attacking the students wasn't about to come for her, before she noticed that there the part of her bed where her feet once were was no indented-as if someone were sitting there. A smile growing on her face, she reached out, grabbing the silky material and pulling it. There her best friend sat, staring at her. "Harry," She whispered quietly. Harry only grinned at her, before pulling his friend into a hug.

The two sat talking into the night, making sure to stay quiet so as not to bother the resident Nurse.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed that! I know I spelled some named wrong, and I do apologize I'm actually pretty tired so...yeah. Until next time! Read, Review, let me know what you think! ;D

-Christina


	3. Second Year Part II

AN: Ah ha...yeah it's been awhile huh? Well I shan't make excuses for I have none. I will say that I have some pretty big news at the end of the chapter, but I do hope you enjoy this! It's a bit longer than my previous chapters, and also there is more of a serious tone in this one.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, I am simply using her characters and plot to create my own subplot, and twist it around for my pleasure. I am in no way gaining profit from this.

* * *

Chapter 03: Second Year Part II

With the new year, came a new term. Sitting in their Defense The Dark Arts class, both Harry and Hermione looked at Professor Lockhart as he rambled on about something he had supposedly done. While Harry found his tale's to be barely believable, Hermione was simply enthralled, worrying the bespectacled boy as he looked at his curly-haired friend. Looking down he quickly tore off a bit of parchment that he was doodling on, and wrote a quick note to his friend.

_Uhhh, you okay 'Mione?_

Folding it, he pushed it onto the girl's books before looking towards their professor again, pretending to pay attention to the overly self-confident man as he spoke. He sat there for several minutes, feeling as if he could possibly fall asleep from all the talking, when a note appeared on his desk. Opening the piece of paper, Harry glanced down, grimacing at the words on the page.

_Of course! Now shush, no more passing notes we need to be paying attention Harry. You know this._

Sighing he nodded his head, sticking the parchment into one of his books, going back to pretending to listen to the Professor.

* * *

"I just don't see what's so great about him. I mean seriously? Why would you want to believe any of the bull that Lockhart spreads?" Harry and Ron sat in the common room, talking quietly amongst themselves while playing Wizard's Chess. Harry sniggered at Ron's comment, before glancing over to his curly-haired friend. A frown grew on his features at the thought of his friend believing everything that man spat out of his mouth. "Maybe it's a girl thing? I mean...Most of the guys in class seem to just ignore him, it's the girl's that are really..." Harry paused, trying to think of the best way to put it.

"Obsessed? Completely barmy? Losing their IQ when they're around him?" Ron supplied with a grin. Looking at his friend, Harry sniggered again before shaking his head.

"I was going to say 'falling for his act,' but those work too," Harry said in return, the two boys having to pause their game as their laughter filled the common room.

"And what are you guys laughing about?" A voice asked. Turning to the voice, Harry felt a blush grow on his cheeks as he looked at Hermione. He lowered his head in shame, knowing that he couldn't lie to her. It was Ron who answered, seeing that Harry wasn't going to open his mouth. "About the fact that you along with the rest of the female population in the school are infatuated with our Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor," He answered. Snapping to look at Ron, both gave him looks of surprise.

"Since when did you talk with big words?" The question was asked in unison by both Harry and Hermione, as Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You know, I am smart! Just because I don't act like it, doesn't mean I'm not!" He retorted. Both preteens looked to each other, Harry winking at Hermione, before turning to look back at Ron.

"Sure you do, buddy." Harry said, dragging out the ending of 'sure' with a wink. Both started to laugh at the look that rose on the ginger's face. Soon, however, Ron joined in the laughter, knowing that his friends were just teasing him.

"Yeah, yeah. Give the ginger crap why don't you." Ron said under his breath, earning a glare from Hermione.

"Language, Ronald!"

The three broke into laughter again, falling into a comfortable silence afterwords. The boy's game was forgotten, and Hermione had given up on her reading, as she sat down on the floor, leaning against Harry's legs unconsciously. For what seemed like the first time since the school year started, the three enjoyed eachother's company, putting thoughts of the Chamber, students being petrified, and the Heir of Slytherin out of their mind as they joked around. Other members of their house would look over to the trio, and smile as they watched the three interact, knowing in their minds that that was a group of friends to be counted on.

* * *

"It's Hagrid!"

Hermione, who had been sitting in the now empty common room, looked sharply at her friend-an eyebrow raised in question. "What about Hagrid, Harry?" She asked. Said boy plopped down next to his best friend before thrusting the diary in the curly-haired girl's hands. "He's the heir of Slytherin!"

"Hagrid, the heir of Slytherin? Are you sure Harry?" Hermione gave her friend a dubious look. Huffing in irritation, Harry nodded his head before going on to explain about what had happened earlier that day with a singing cupid-to which Hermione blushed at the reminder of Ron's comment from earlier in regards to sending Lockhart a Valentine, Malfoy grabbing the diary, and there not being any ink on the diary though the rest of his books were covered in it after dropping his bag. Finally he got up to where he had started writing in the diary, and proceeded to tell Hermione not only what was written to him by Tom Riddle, but also what was shown. By the end of his long monologue, Hermione's eyes had widened tenfold, her hand to her lips in shock.

"But that just doesn't make any sense! Hagrid, Harry? You know him, he's one of the nicest half-giants I've ever met, and he doesn't seem like he could hurt a fly!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. Harry sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know, Hermione. I don't want to believe it either...but what else am I to believe? Every-time we've tried to find something out we hit a dead end, and this is the first lead we've got yet. Don't you think it's worth checking out?" He gave his friend a pleading look, to which Hermione sighed herself.

"Alright, but I will stand by Hagrid and say it wasn't him unless we have solid proof, Harry. It could be that this Riddle fellow just thought it was Hagrid." She finally said, leaning into the chair. Nodding his head in agreement, the two decided that a change in subject was in order, moving onto a completely different subject.

* * *

Harry was getting ready for the Quidditch game when it happened. A pain in his chest, that slowly spread through his entire body. Gasping for breath, Harry closed his eyes trying to shake out of whatever was bothering him. "Harry? You okay, mate?" He could hear the faint voices of Fred and George-though he knew that they were closer to him than what he was hearing. Just as he was feeling that he could pass out from the pain it stopped, just as suddenly as it had come. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to meet two sets of identical eyes, both with concern shining through. "Yeah...I'm fine. Guess I just didn't sleep as well as I thought I had last night," Harry answered their unasked question, knowing that he was lying to them-but not wanting to worry Fred or George. The twins gave each other looks before turning to look at Harry again, the fact that neither believed him clearly obvious on their face, but they were willing to pretend. "Whatever you say. Just know that we're here," Fred said with a shrug of his shoulders. Nodding his head, Harry grabbed his broom and walked with the twins out to the pitch.

It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, the game that Wood-the Gryffindor Captain- had been pressuring the team on for weeks. Shooting his teammates a grin, Harry threw a leg over his broom preparing to take off in the air. Madam Hooch's whistle blew, signaling the start of the game, and Lee Jordan's voice could be heard starting the commentary of the game. As Harry flew up in the air, he glanced all around him, silently praying that whatever had happened in the locker room wouldn't happen while he was in the air, because that would just be horrible.

The game may have officially started, however the players were only starting to fly off when a very familiar voice was heard yelling. "This game has been canceled! I want all students to report to their common room now!" Wood turned towards the voice in outrage, opening his mouth to call-out the person who dare stop the game when he realized who it was that was speaking. Professor McGonagall.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before slowly descending, wondering just what was causing the game to be canceled. Subconsciously he wondered to himself if maybe the pain he had felt moments before was a warning to him that something bad had happened. Something very bad. "Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall started, pausing as Harry looked at her-curiosity running amok in his eyes, before continuing. "You're going to want to come with me. As are you Mister Weasley." Ron, who had just shown up to stand beside Harry gave his friend a look before turning back towards the Professor. Harry was the one who spoke. "Of course, Professor. What's going on?" He asked, falling into step behind the Professor as she walked briskly towards the castle, Ron joining them.

Minerva said nothing, choosing to stay silent as the trio trekked into the castle and up the stairs-towards the Hospital Wing. It was with a sudden realization that Harry froze in his steps. Looking around slowly, it seemed to hit him in the head that Hermione wasn't with them. That Hermione had gone to the library before the game, and hadn't returned. Inhaling sharply, Harry felt his eyes tear up at the thought of what could have happened to his best friend, if the reason that the Professor was walking both Ron and Harry towards the Hospital Wing was any indication. "Professor..." Harry whispered out quietly. Minerva turned to look at Harry and her eyes widened just a little bit at seeing the young boy before her. She felt a pang in her heart as she realized that Harry had come to understand what was going on. Sighing sadly, she shook her head and ushered the two boys through the doors, finally opening her mouth to give them both an explanation. "I'm afraid something has happened to Miss Granger." She said. From their spot in the Hospital Wing, both Ron and Harry could see the very petrified Hermione laying on a bed, eyes widened in horror, hand outstretched.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, his voice cracking as his emotions warred inside him. Dropping his broom, the twelve year old ran to his best friend, falling into the chair beside the bed. _Please let this be a dream. Please, please, please,_ He thought to himself, not realizing that tears were running down his face. Ron stared at his friend in shock, seeming to have not realized just how close the two were, before feeling a flush of jealousy run through him. He quickly pushed that feeling away, however, and instead opted to stand next to Harry, looking down at the petrified girl. "Where was she," He asked the Professor quietly, knowing that Harry most likely wasn't paying attention-off in his own little world.

"The library. She had this in her hand, do you have any idea why?" Professor McGonagall answered, showing both boys the little hand mirror. Ron simply shook his head, not knowing, while Harry continued to watch the girl on the bed, willing her to wake up, do something to say it was all a joke. This could not be happening. She could not be petrified.

* * *

It felt like it had been years since Harry had first found out what happened to his closest friend, while it had only actually been a week or so. The first night he had broken down in the safety of his bed-while the rest of his roommates slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the turmoil that was going through the young boy. He had silently vowed to himself that he would find out what was attacking the students and take it down, even if he ended up hurt himself. It wasn't because of wanting gratification, wanting to prove all those that said he was the heir wrong, but solely based on the fact that he wanted to do it for Hermione. Well and everyone else who had been subjected to the petrification caused by the monster that dwelled in the Chamber of Secrets. Mostly Hermione though. His best friend. The one person he could honestly be himself around, and not have to worry about her judging him for his thoughts and actions.

Clutching the pillow on the couch in the common room close to his chest, Harry stared into the dwindling fire-the rest of his housemates having gone to bed long ago. He sighed sadly to himself, wishing that she were with him now, to tell him that everything would be okay, and sit with him to plan out how they would do this. "I'm sorry." It was whispered so quietly into the room, that even with the silence around him it could barely be heard. Not like anyone was around to hear him talking, but still he wished that someone was, even if it weren't his best friend.

Unbeknownst to him, he was heard. Standing from her place, she watched with sad eyes as the boy continued to stare hopelessly into the fire. While she couldn't do much, after all she was only a Guardian, she could nudge him in the right direction without getting in trouble. "Her hand, Harry." The woman whispered, knowing that the words would reach Harry-though not the aware part of him, rather the subconscious part. The part that knew that there was something rather sinister about this 'Tom Riddle' person, the part that also knew that Hermione would be fine and would be scolding him for just sitting there. It would also be the part of him that would urge Harry to hold his best friend's hand in his own the next day when visited her. To feel the piece of paper that was clutched so tightly. To take it out and look at it with his curious green eyes, and read it.

"It's a basilisk." Harry and Ron were storming their way down to Hagrid's hut, the piece of paper clutched in Harry's hand. "But how is no one seeing this giant freaking snake just roam around!?" Ron exclaimed, his confusion to the situation showing. Pausing in their walk, Harry unfolded the piece of paper and showed him the corner that Hermione had folded. 'Pipes.' It was written in Hermione's neat scrawl, and both Harry and Ron knew. "She figured that out too it seems." Harry answered. Ron's eyes widened in shock before he himself nodded his head. Together the two resumed their walk, heading towards Hagrid's hut once again.

* * *

He fell to his knees, crawling slowly over to the unconscious girl in front of him. Tom Riddle simply laughed as he stared at the Boy Who Lived, knowing that he would die soon-after all Harry had been poisoned by the basilisk when he killed it. "It's no use. Her life is almost drained and I will be full once more," Riddle spoke, a purely evil laugh escaping his lips. Harry said nothing, grabbing the diary in his hand, before dropping it in front of himself. Looking to the tooth in his hand, he looked back and forth between the two items before coming to a decision. Opening the book, Harry aimed his hand that held the tooth above the book, looking up to stare at Riddle. "W-what are you doing!?" Riddle cried out.

Harry made no answer, instead choosing to let his actions speak for him. His hand came down, the tooth tearing into the book with no problem-ink appearing as a light pierced through Riddle. Harry didn't know what was going on, but knew that whatever he was doing was getting rid of this evil spirit, and so lifted his hand up again to hit the front of the book, stabbing it. Riddle cried out in pain, louder and louder as Harry continued to stab the book, until finally a high pitch scream echoed through out the room, and Tom Riddle was no more.

The young girl that lay before him was immediately woken, gasping for air as she looked around herself. Turning to look at Harry, her eyes widened in shock. "H-Harry?" She stuttered. Harry simply gave her a pained smile, nodding his head. She blushed slightly, before stuttering an apology and trying to explain what happened. That is... until she saw the wound in the boy's arm. "Ginny...you need to go through that tunnel and get to your brother. He's waiting for you." Harry said quietly, feeling that he probably didn't have much longer.

"But what about you?"

"Basilisk venom will kill you," he answered with a shrug. Ginny stared at the boy in horror, tears threatening to run down her face as her hero -her crush- was slowly dying in front of her. A soulful cry could be heard, causing both to look up and see a beautiful phoenix flying towards them. As it landed down on Harry's upper arm, the boy smiled sadly. "You did great, Faux. Thank you for the help...though I'm afraid I won't make it out." He said to the bird quietly. Faux looked at the boy's emerald eyes, very much his mother's, before looking down at the wound. Crying, the bird let it's tears fall onto the wound, both Harry and Ginny watching as his wound was slowly healed. Their eyes widened at the sight, before Harry remembered a conversation he had had with Dumbledore. Phoenix tears could heal anything! A smile growing on his face, he looked towards Ginny and laughed. "We're okay, Ginny. We're going to be fine." He said. Ginny smiled back at him and laughed as well, glad to know that he would be fine.

* * *

It was the end of term feast, and Harry sat in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. Unlike the rest of the school, though, it was not a joyous time. Hermione wasn't there, and he had no idea when his best friend would be unpetrified. Sighing to himself, he rested his chin on his hand as he played with his food. He wasn't all that hungry. A bit before the feast he had felt a calmness go through him, much like the time with the pain before the Quidditch game, but didn't think much of it. Now, however, that calmness came back and he let himself zone out, not paying attention to his surroundings.

It wasn't until there was an elbow to his side that Harry snapped out of it, turning to look at Neville with a raised eyebrow. Said boy merrily smiled before pointing in the direction of the doors. Turning his head, Harry's eyes visibly brightened at the sight before him. Hermione was well! Standing up, he watched as Hermione met his eyes before running towards him, throwing her arms around him in a hug as she reached him. "You figured it out! Oh, Harry I'm so proud of you!" She said to him quietly, arms still wrapped tightly around him. Harry blushed, looking away from her. "It was only thanks to you that I was able to..." He mumbled.

Hermione beamed up at him before finally pulling away, turning to look at Ron-who had come to stand slightly behind Harry while the two hugged. The two looked at each other awkwardly for several moments before Ron thrust out his hand, Hermione laughing as she reached her own out to shake his. Together all three sat at the table, Harry and Hermione once again sitting next to each other, their shoulders touching.

Unbeknownst to them they had not one pair, but six pairs of eyes watching them. One pair were a striking blue, with a familiar twinkle in them, as he sat watching from his place at the head table. Another was from their own table, watching with curious, but happy, brown eyes at the two. The last were from another place all together, one pair with eyes as green as Harry's, the other a dark brown, and the last a light blue. The one with light blue simply smiled, waving her hand as the image before them vanished, and she turned to look at the two. "Thank you, Angie," was all the green-eyed woman said. 'Angie' smiled in return, before disappearing. She soon reappeared in the same realm as the young Harry, keeping a close eye on the sight before her.

* * *

AN: And there you have it, end of chapter 3 and second year. I know that this chapter might seem a bit rushed, and I do apologize for that. Unfortunately with Hermione being petrified it made it a bit harder to write specifically on their relationship growing. Third year will actually be where I start to kind of branch off the series, and instead of starting at the school it was start during the summer. However there is one thing you all should know before the next chapter is published.

As of today(July 28, 2013) this story will be going on a temporary hiatus. Not because I want to, but because I'm moving across the country-From Texas all the way to California. I'm not moving until August 15, however I still have a lot of packing to do-as well as planning. I will not make any promises to update again before the big move, as I do have another story I need to get written, what I can tell you-however- is that I will try and update at least once more before I do move. From there I will not be updating until September/October due to the fact that I'm not sure when I'll get internet in my new apartment. I will be writing chapters-as word doesn't need internet- however I just won't be posting.

I wish you all the best, and thank you for taking the time to read this story. Until next time! :)


End file.
